Ichi Tsu Dekiru Ka?
by Flame Metal Saphire
Summary: Ichi tsu dekiru ka? (Could you be the one?) Gon was thinking if Hisoka could be the one that he loves the most even if everything matters to them? Pairings: HisoGon Please R&R! Chapter 6 UPDATED! Sweet Parts...Amai desu! XD
1. Thinking about him

At the Heavens Arena, Gon and Hisoka's match were over. Hisoka won the fight but Gon lost from Hisoka because he's a strong opponent but he did try his best to knock him down.

Gon looked at Hisoka while he walks away from the ring. He still needed to have some nen training so that he could defeat him someday.

So now, Gon and Killua's bussiness were done here at the Heavens Arena, both of them thanked Wing-san and Zushi for everything, Gon now plans to go home at the Whale Island to show Mito-san his Hunter's License.

Killua also wanted to go with him because he wanted to meet Gon's aunt. It's really okay for Gon to bring a friend on his home because he always thought having Killua around would always be fun.

As Gon walks along with Killua, he's having some disturbing moments. Actually in his mind, he was thinking some flashbacks.

He didn't have any idea but he's having some headaches. Not only that, his heart also hurts and he's feeling cold. But whenever it comes inside his head, he wants to get rid of it.

It's not such things he's been thinking about, it was a person who was inside his head. Could it be...him? No, he's not sure. But Hisoka's face was appearing inside his head and he's totally freaked out.

'Oh no! Not him! Ohhh, please get out, get out, get out!' Gon whispered while pounding his head.

Killua was beside Gon and he's getting confused about his best friend acting strange.

"Gon? What are you doing?" Killua asked with confusion.

"Ah, n-nani? Oh, betsu ni." Gon denied.

"Hontou, ka?" Killua raised an eyebrow.

"Mhm!" Gon nodded with a fake smile.

He's getting annoyed about this stituation because he's getting unfocused because of thinking too much about Hisoka. It's not like there's something about him but he just can't control his self about it.

He's not getting really focused because he saw Killua speaking at him but he didn't hear it.

"Gon?" That's the final word he heard from Killua.

"N-Nanda sora?" Gon said.

"You...you didn't hear what I just said did you?" Killua said.

"Iie...I haven't actually heard everything."

"Hmm? Dude, what were you thinking? Tell me, you're thinking about someone aren't you? Oh wait- you've got a crush on someone!" Killua was teasing Gon but inside, he's quite jealous.

"Wha-! No! I would never think anything about that." Gon had a small blush on his face while arguing at Killua.

"Uso!"

"I'm not lying! Okay? Hmph!"

Gon stared away from Killua because he keeps laughing about it. He couldn't believe that this is happening to him. He wished that his mind could get back to normal but it won't until he'll find a way to get out of this situation.

* * *

The two of them arrived at the Whale Island. Gon and Killua walked together, Gon was getting excited to see his aunt because he misses her a lot.

Killua was a bit shy to show his face on Mito-san so he decided to let Gon walk in front of him.

Gon ran all the way to his home shouting his aunt's name. Mito-san was hanging the clothes outside and she thought that someone was shouting her name and it's very familiar.

She turned behind her and she saw Gon waving his hand with a big smile on his face. She can't actually believe that it was already Gon.

"Gon!" She hugged Gon tightly.

"Mito-san!" Gon smiled.

"Tadaima, Mito-san."

"Okaeri, Gon."

The moment she was also looking at Gon, she also saw someone walking towards them and she clearly knew that it was Killua.

"Oh, you must be Killua!" Mito said.

"Ah? Hai..." Killua smiled nervously.

Mito led the two of them inside the house and she walked all the way to the kitchen to get some snacks for Gon and Killua.

Killua sat at the couch comfortably and sighed. Gon went to his aunt to help her prepare the snacks. He took the plate with cookies in it and Mito held two glasses of tea.

They put it in the table and Mito went upstairs to fix Gon's room. Gon sat next to Killua and started to get some cookies from the plate.

After that, they've finish all the cookies so they drank the tea.

Killua burped after he finished all the tea. They felt relieved because they haven't got breakfast so for now, they're already full.

Mito-san walked downstairs to check Gon and Killua. She realized that they've finished their food so fast, so she walked towards the two of them and gathered the plate and the glasses.

"Ano...arigatou, Mito-san." Killua said.

"No problem, Killua!" She smiled.

When Mito walked away, Killua sighed in relief. Gon smiled at him and stood up.

"Ne Killua, let's go to my room." Gon said.

"Yosh! Ikuse!"

They ran upstairs and and headed inside Gon's room. Killua was amazed when he saw Gon's wide room then he lied down on Gon's bed and hugged the soft pillow.

"Wah! Kore wa sugoi no bashou, Gon!" Killua said.

"You think so? Arigatou!" Gon smiled.

So all they did was talk about everything and they both did have fun. Gon was right, bringing Killua along with him won't be lonely and boring and he's totally glad he made the right choice.

* * *

"Oi Gon! You sleep at the floor okay?" Killua said while holding the blanket.

"Ehh? No fair! That's my bed, I can't sleep down here."

"Nah, just kidding. Let's both sleep here at the bed." Killua said already lying down at the bed.

"Hai!"

Gon jumped at the bed with Killua and both of them shared their blankets together.

Mito opened the door from Gon's room to see if the two are doing just fine.

"Gon, Killua, are you two alright?" Mito-san asked.

"Hai, Mito-san. The two of us are doing just fine." Gon said.

"Okay, I'll turn off the lights now okay?" She said while holding the switch.

"Okay, good night Mito-san!" Gon smiled.

Mito turned off the lights and they slept immediately. Killua snored so loud, Gon won't be able to sleep when it's like this but he's used to it because it usually happens at the Trick Tower at the Hunter Exam before.

When he closed his eyes, Hisoka appeared in his mind again. He suddenly opened his eyes and sat up. He covered his mouth with a red blush on his face.

"W-What is this feeling? Why him?" Gon said quietly with his mouth covered by his hands. "Oh no, do I...masaka! Ohh, I can't help it!" Gon covered his face with his pillow.

This time, Gon lied down and closed his eyes again. It's true that Hisoka was inside his head, he couldn't help it but just let his mind to continue think everything about it.

His heart beats when the flashbacks came inside his head. He remembers Hisoka's kind of smile that he could never forget last Hunter Exam and the things he'd said before. He can't really believe that this kind of feeling is happening to him.

Yet, to solve all this he should talk to Killua about this but he hates it when he's being teased by him. He feels weird when he's having some weird feelings for an adult and he's not comfortable with it.

He doesn't know what he feels, or what word is it called. So it's up to him to find out what it was.

_~To be continued~_

* * *

_End of chapter1! There will still be another chapters and I hope it'll be long because I love to write, but sometimes I'm bored. _

_Maybe there are some mistakes 'cause I'm not sure. I'm not really expert in English but anyway, I don't know when to update but sometimes I update fast whenever I'm having ideas about this story. _

* * *

**So please review! Reviews makes me happy! Dozo, dozo, dozo! XD XD XD**


	2. I love Hisoka

_Here's chapter 2! Please read and review! XD_

* * *

"Hi-so-ka!"

Gon was shifting at the bed dreaming about the person he's been thinking for the whole time and the one who's troubling him.

He was mentioning Hisoka's name in his sleep and it's really bother him. He was holding his pillow tightly and from the way he sleeps, it's like he's been having some nightmares.

Well, not like a nightmare but something that he couldn't explain in his dream and because he's having a dream like that he was also crying. His tears are very visible falling from his eyes and running down on his cheeks.

Lucky for him that Killua can't hear anything because he was enjoying his sweetest dreams about sweets surrounding his place.

"Nnn! Hisoka...don't...Hisoka!"

Gon suddenly woke up and sat down on the bed. He panted and felt that he's been acting weird because of his dream.

He'd just realized that he's truly crying from his dream. He never really cared that much for Hisoka but in his dream, why should he cry for him when he's about to die?

Yes, Hisoka's about to die in his dream and it made him cry so much. He thought of getting rid of him for so many times but he just couldn't. He could never do it no matter what.

Killua stretched his arms and yawned. He's already awake then he sat up and rubbed his eyes. He noticed that Gon was also awake beside him which it made him very surprised because he's always expecting hat he's the one who wakes up first than Gon.

"Oh, ohayou Gon." Killua said.

Gon didn't answer though he's thinking too much and also sulking.

"Oi, doushita Gon? Gon, Gon, Gon, Gon, Gon, Gon, Gon..."

Killua continued to poke Gon so that he could try to get his attention because Gon haven't spoke to him ever since he was awake.

"Gon! Oi! Would you please answer me? Gon, Gon..."

"Killua!" Gon shouted. "Would you stop doing that Killua? It's aggravating."

Killua was very shocked when he noticed Gon acting so different like he'd changed. Of course he always thought that Gon was an idiot but he was different from before.

Gon was like this because of Hisoka. He's having problems with him and for him it's a very serious situation. He wouldn't dare tell Killua about this but their best friends but sometimes, Killua's not good in advising someone though he always mess it up.

He would also support Kurapika when some situations are like this and he also knows everything about it but the problem is he's not here with them. He's somewhere that Gon and Killua haven't known.

He wouldn't also talk to Mito-san about this because it's such a sensitive topic. Maybe if he tells her about his 'weird' feelings about Hisoka, she might say something that he can't really understand and he'll get bored about the topic.

So, it's complicated! How could he get this done by now?

"Gon, Killua, are you two awake?" Mito opened the door and asked Gon and Killua.

"Yes, we're awake Mito-san." Killua answered.

Gon was supposed to answer it first but he's very speechless and having some problems. A secret problem that he never wanted anyone to know about it.

"Oh, that's great. Well better get up now, I've prepared breakfast for the two of you." After she said it, she closed the door and returned to the kitchen.

"Yatta! I bet our breakfast would be delicious just like in my dreams. Ikuse, Gon."

Killua stood up and walked near the door. He was about to open it but Gon was still sitting at the bed and he'd preferred to stay.

"Gon, what's wrong? Don't you want to eat breakfast?" Killua asked.

"No, I'm not hungry."

"Huhh? Wait, are you sure? I mean, you always eat a lot right? So why- what happened to you Gon?"

"I'm sorry Killua, I'm not going okay?"

'Gon...what's wrong with you?' Killua thought. "Well, okay. But I'm still reserving a food for you." Killua walked outside and closed the door.

Everything's weird and different's going on Gon. He's definitely changed and he's much cheerful than before but now, he's like a different person.

Killua really hoped that his best friend will go back being normal again because he's been avoided by Gon lately.

When Killua was at the kitchen, Mito realized that Gon wasn't with him.

"Killua, why is Gon not with you?" She asked.

"I- I don't know. He said that he didn't wanna eat breakfast."

"Souka? Well I'll just telll him to eat."

Mito-san walked upstairs and opened Gon's door. She was about to tell him to have breakfast but she noticed that he's nowhere to be seen in the room.

She walked back to the kitchen quickly and looked at Killua.

"Killua, Gon's gone."

* * *

Gon was near the river and he was all alone. It was the place that he used to go whenever he's having problems and he also fishes there every time. It was a perfect place for him to be alone and to let his mind relief.

"I knew that you were here all along."

He turned behind him and he saw his best friend standing. He haven't noticed or heard something while he was just all alone.

"I...brought these for you. Mito-san told me that you should have some breakfast."

Killua sat next to Gon and he opened the lunch box that had a food inside and gave it to Gon.

"Gon, you should eat this, it's still warm so here you go."

Gon should really avoid being so depressed and think too much though thinking too much makes him hungry also.

"Sou da, Killua. It actually makes me hungry thinking so much about...ah nothing..."

Gon was starting to eat his food while Killua was also eating with him. Gon ate so fast, he's actually finish eating his food.

"Arigatou, Killua." Gon thanked Killua.

When Killua was also done eating his food, he puts down his lunch box and asked Gon about something.

"Yosh. Gon, about what you said earlier, what were you thinking about?" Killua asked.

"Uhh...actually I was thinking about...nothing! That was nothing, don't mind it."

"Okay, tell me the truth. C'mon, I'm your best friend so you should tell me about your secret."

"I- I don't have any secrets, what are you talking about?" Gon denied.

"You're lying..."

It's really hard for Gon to do something now. Killua knows that Gon's hiding something and he's too afraid what will happen if he'll let Killua know about it.

He's not good at lying and sometimes, it's just obvious that he's really hiding something from other people so therefore he had no other choice but he should tell Killua all about it because maybe Killua will help him about it.

"Gon, it's okay tell me about it!" Killua was grinning while he was speaking.

"Okay! But don't complain anything about this, if you do I'll never tell anything to you anymore!" Gon crossed his arms and pointed Killua's nose.

"Hai, hai. Yakusoku desu." Killua said while smirking a little bit.

Gon sighed and he's ready to tell Killua about everything though he's embarrassed a little.

"Killua...my secret is that I..."

Killua's getting excited to know about everything. His mouth is wide opened and ready to speak something, after when Gon's done talking to him.

"Actually I...I have some weird feelings about Hisoka!" Gon yelled.

"I knew it!" Killua shouted and pointed at Gon. "Wait- what?"

"Mhm. I don't know what that feeling is but, I just wanted to see him again." Gon looked down while saying it.

"Oh, that's why you're acting so different?" Killua said with concern on Gon. "Ch-Chotto matte! Maybe you're- maybe you love Hisoka!"

"I- what? No! No, that's not it."

"Ha! Yes you do. Those feelings, they're called 'love' you silly." Killua pointed on Gon's head.

"Ai. Those feelings...could it be? 'Love'? I...love...Hisoka...? No! It couldn't be that! That's ridiculous Killua." Gon pulled Killua's hair and blushed so red.

"I-Itai no! Yameru desu! Sore wa hontou, Gon! Hon-tou!"

"Dame! It's not that I- maybe I..." Gon thought it so clearly and he realized that maybe Killua's right. "You're right. Maybe I love Hisoka." Gon gave up arguing on Killua.

"Aww, don't be upset. You should tell Hisoka about it." Killua held Gon's shoulder.

"Tell him about it? Are you sure about this? Maybe I'll get dumped so easily."

"Nah, don't give up. Just believe in yourself."

"Right! Thanks for your advise, Killua." Gon hugged Killua.

"O-Okay. We should return now, Mito-san's worried about you."

"Hai, Killua."

After all those talking they had, Gon felt okay already and he's so reliefed. Of course Killua's so good comforting his best friend. Gon actually expected that Killua would freak out when he'll tell him but it was the opposite.

They went back inside the house then when Mito-san saw Gon, she hugged him because she's very worried about him.

Gon and Killua went upstairs at the room and they sat down at the bed. Gon was really thinking when he's able to see Hisoka because he actually missed him.

He doesn't know where Hisoka is but he'll find him as soon as possible. But first, they needed to meet Kurapika and Leorio at the Yorkshin just as they've promised with each other.

* * *

Chapter 2 finished! It took me so long to update this but I've been working with this for days or maybe weeks. I know there's been some full of talking scenes in this story, gomen. It also has japanese parts, so 'Ai' means Love. I'll update this soon enough because I still have to work on my multichapter KilluGon and one-shot LeoKura but I'll try to update this early, just maybe.

Please review if you wanted me to continue... ;D


	3. I'll be there at the Yorkshin

"Ne, Gon." Killua said while he's lying at the bed.

"Mmm?" Gon turned to Killua while he was sitting at the chair.

"Do you have some sweets?"

Killua had just some breakfast this morning but he's getting hungry again, or maybe he just needed to have some sweets.

"Hmm, eto..." Gon was trying to think if he may have some sweets that he's been hiding but he can't really remember because it was a long time that he'd left the Whale Island and he was actually hiding some sweets the last time he's still at the Whale Island.

He's definitely hiding those sweets from Mito-san because if she finds out he's been eating too many sweets, he'll be scolded and he never wanted to hear those loud words that she's been shouting with Gon.

"Uhh, I don't actually remember or... I don't know. Maybe there are still some left at the fridge, I'll go check. I'll be right back, okay?" He said while he opens the door.

"Hai, hai. But you should hurry up, my mouth needed some sweets!"

Gon ran downstairs and headed directly at the kitchen. Since Mito's not around, he opened the fridge and searched for the sweets.

He can't see anything but he never gave up on searching.

When Mito was walking right at the kitchen, she saw Gon that he's been doing something at the fridge. She wonders what he's searching because she's willing to help him if he can't find it.

"Gon..."

"Ahh!" Gon was shocked when he heard Mito called his name. "Ahh...Mito-san!" Gon smiled nervously and he was actually nervous.

"Are you searching for something at the fridge?" She asked.

"W-What? Well...actually umm..."

Gon tried to close the fridge by using his foot. He's thinking that Killua was waiting for him upstairs but he's been trying to act normal on Mito-san so that she wouldn't notice that something's suspicious going on.

"So, how long are you staying here?" Mito asked while looking on Gon's eyes.

Gon was still thinking about it, he was wondering when. He had nothing much to do something that would make him leave the Whale Island again.

"Hmm...a month I think, after that, I'll be looking for my dad."

Mito smiled and closed her eyes, then she went back at the living room.

She returned and she got something that looks like a black small box.

"Nanda kore?" Gon asked.

"Something that your father left with me." She said while putting down the small box on the table.

"Hontou?"

"He told me to give this to you when you became a hunter."

Both of them sat down at the chair because they're about to discuss with something.

"Ging, left this with me?"

"I'll tell you. I know everything about him." Mito said.

Gon was willing to listen everything about his dad that Mito-san would tell everything about him.

Killua was still upstairs waiting for the sweets he'd requested, though he told Gon that he should hurry up getting those sweets.

His stomach's growling and he groaned after he felt that there were butterflies in his stomach.

"Ahhh! How long will he get those sweets for me? I'm hungry!" He said while holding his stomach.

* * *

"Wakatta? That's all I know everything about Ging." She said after she explained everything to Gon.

"N-Narohodou desu." Gon looked down while holding the box. "Ne, Mito-san, I wanna ask you something. Well you see I-" Gon was cut off by Mito.

"Ah, you wanna hear more about Ging? Oh okay, well as you can see he-" This time, Gon was the one who cutted Mito's sayings.

"No! No, that's not it. I was actually... do you have some sweets?"

Mito didn't expect that it would be that kind of question. She showed her blank face and she sweat dropped.

"Mattaku! That was just it? You're searching so hard at the fridge for those sweets?" She got mad at Gon after she realized that's just it. She sighed and took out the sweets that was just above at the shelf.

"Oh! Now I remembered where I hid it, it was just up there! But how come you knew about it, Mito-san?" He asked.

"Of course I'm also cleaning this shelf. Here are your sweeties." She handed it over to Gon which it were full on her arms.

"Ahh? I hid so many sweets? Arigatou Mito-san. I should come back upstairs." Gon said while holding those candies.

Killua walked downstairs and headed at the kitchen which he knew that Gon was just right there.

"Gon! Give me those...uh? Wahh! You had so many sweets! Give me those!" He was finally glad.

"You take these Killua, I will just take this box."

"Hmm? What about that box?"

"This box's from Ging."

They talked while walking and heading upstairs. Killua was being steady so that the sweets he's been carrying won't fall down.

Gon opened the door and the two of them sat at the floor but Killua was already starting to eat those candies.

Somehow, Killua noticed that everything's back to normal because Gon wasn't actually distracted about everything that inside his mind again like Hisoka.

Seems like he'd finally controlled the things that he's thinking and it's just all because Gon's mind was denying his feelings for Hisoka but when he finally admitted that he loves Hisoka, all of his problems were gone.

* * *

Inside the box, they've already used the cassette tape and they also traded the Greed Island memory card to Milluki. They still haven't known what the ring was used for but maybe it could be used for the game called Greed Island.

"The second lead is the auction in Yorkshin City." Killua said.

"Yoskshin City? That's the place where we should meet Kurapika and Leorio right?"

"Right."

'Maybe it's our destiny to be at the Yorkshin. I hope Hisoka would be there...' Gon thought.

Mito-san was at the kitchen cooking a lot of food for Gon and Killua. She had no doubt that the two of them will stay here in the Whale Island for long so she decided to cook a special food for them.

Killua and Gon had nothing to do for now, they're not really hungry or anything but they'd just intend to have some rest and be silent for now because it was tiring to solve everything about that box.

Both of them are also feeling so sleepy and they wanted to have some sleep. Their eyes are trying to close but they kept forcing it to open.

It's no use, they're just tired so maybe it's best to take a nap for a while although this day's sort of nothing much to do with.

This afternoon, Mito opened the door and saw the two boys sleeping. Because they didn't have lunch and the sun's already setting down, she thought that they should eat and she can't wait for the special food she made for them.

"Gon, Killua wake up." She said.

"Mito-san? Ima nanji?" Gon asked while rubbing his left eye.

"You two get up and have some dinner already."

"Dinner? We've slept for hours?" Killua said.

They walked outside and headed into the kitchen. Gon and Killua saw that there were so many food and they can't wait to eat because they actually skipped lunch because of tiredness.

"Wow! There are so many food! Is something special going on?" Gon asked as he took a sit.

"Well, you won't be back for a while right? Eat up, this may be your final chance to taste this special food."

"Yosh! Itadakimas!" Both of them said together.

They ate joyfully and quickly, this was their best dinner they had because tomorrow, they will leave the Whale Island and go to the Yorkshin.

So they should spend some time right here for now and tomorrow, they will say goodbye to the Whale Island.

Both of them were so full when they've finished their food. Killua burped and he already had enough. Gon tried to made him suggest some sweets for desserts but he said no because the food was already enough.

Because they're leaving tomorrow, they started to pack up their things. It's not that they're excited but they're just being ready because this might be Gon's chance too see his crush but he still didn't even know where he is but he knows that he's right there at the Yorkshin.

* * *

As the ship was starting to leave from the Whale Island, Gon waved his hand and smiled at Mito.

"Mito-san, when I'll find Ging, I'll return here at the Whale Island!" Gon's final words spoke because it might take years that he'll be able to return at the Whale Island.

_'I'm going to find you at the Yorkshin, Hisoka...'_

* * *

**Phew...Phew...Phew...**

_It took me longer to update this chapter but I've worked with this last Monday then I took a break for days. I've finished working with this at 12:19 A.M because I can't use the computer, actually we're having some hard exams so I needed to study and it really makes my head explode! XD_

_Oh and from the episode 37-38, I've cut some of the parts because, I'm just bored writing all of the parts based on that episode..._

**So prepare for Hisoka's appearance on the fourth chapter! I think...  
Please review and tell me what you think 'bout this chapter ;)**


	4. I found you

Gon and Killua had arrived at the Yorkshin. After the times they've spent at the ship, both of them were getting so much excited to arrive there already. So finally they did, it made Gon really happy and of course he's excited to see his friends Leorio and Kurapika.

At first, when they arrived, they never really expected it would happen but they just saw Leorio waiting for them. They didn't tell him that they'll be arriving at the Yorkshin but at least they were glad to see him.

"Leorio!" Gon said.

"Killua, Gon!" Leorio said.

Killua and Gon ran at Leorio and the three of them smiled together.

"Leorio, how come you knew we'll be here earlier in the Yorkshin?" Gon asked confused because it was very unexpected.

"I actually didn't know you guys will arrive here. I was just walking by until I saw the ship arriving here and I saw you two from there. So I waited for you guys to arrive here." Leorio explained which it made Gon and Killua freak out.

"Th-That's how you...oh forget about it! When did you actually come here?" Gon asked Leorio.

"Yesterday...I think. But I missed you guys so much!" Leorio carried Gon and Killua then he hugged them. "Whatcha say we hang out, ne?"

The two best friends really wanted to get out of Leorio's arms because it's really embarrassing that they were carried.

"Sure. Let's hang out later, do you know where Kurapika is?" Killua asked though he was curious about where Kurapika was.

Leorio released the two of them and started to think about where Kurapika was. He knew where he was but he forgot the details that Kurapika told him the last time.

"I...forgot. But he's here somewhere." Leorio said.

"What? You forgot? Oyajii-san, you've gotten older than the last time." Killua tried to tease Leorio.

"I'm not old! I'm still a teenager. Maybe you're the one older than me because you already had a white hair." Leorio teased back.

"Tch, I'm just a kid and besides, this hair is color silver!"

"Okay, stop! Guys, stop insulting with each other, we just met up and we don't have to fight." Gon said stopping Killua and Leorio's fight.

"Okay, we'll stop."

Even if both of them said it, they're still rivals. They crossed their arms and stared at each other with hatred but that was just a joke. They both laughed and acted like stupid idiots.

Because they were here for exactly 15 minutes, Gon hoped to proceed.

Gon went here in the Yorkshin because of the auction but not only that, he's also here to get some clues of finding Hisoka.

He didn't know what's the most important, but he's really sure that Hisoka was here and he won't give up until he could be found because he wished to see him again.

Right now, he was walking with Leorio and Killua. They were finding a hotel to stay but Leorio knows where because when he arrived yesterday as he said, and stayed there.

So Gon and Killua followed him. It's not really far as they thought, they didn't need to ride with a taxi because it's only near from this place.

When Leorio led them at that hotel, from just a look it already looks expensive though they haven't got that much money.

"Leorio, you're staying in this hotel? It looks expensive." Gon said.

"Expensive? Nah, don't worry. It's not very expensive, but there are some rooms that are actually not expensive like the one I've paid." Leorio said.

"Okay, therefore let's go! I'm too tired." Killua said already walking through the door with a sensor.

Leorio and Gon followed. They walked at the receptionist and paid for the room they wanted at the hotel.

Like Leorio said, there were a few rooms that are original and less expensive but because Gon and Killua wanted an expensive room, they used their Hunter's License for it.

Leorio had no other choice but to switch his room and he also used his Hunter's License.

So they received the cards that were used for the rooms as a key.

Gon and Killua preferred to have the same room because the two of them wanted to be together and of course because the two of them are best friends.

Gon fixed his things inside the room while Killua was all tired and he's lying down on the bed so he's the one who lets Gon fix all of his things.

It's not that he's lazy, he's just tired of having the bored times for the whole day in that ship and he also feels a little dizzy.

After Gon was done, he kinda feels like going out for a while. He had no reason why he should, he just wanted to be alone for a while.

"Killua, I'm going out today okay?" Gon asked.

"Yeah, yeah, sure..._I'm so tired..."_

Gon walked out of the room and headed outside the hotel.

So he was outside all by himself and he's alone. Well that's what he wanted, being alone is kinda boring, especially when you do nothing at all.

That's what he feels right now. The last time he had problems about Hisoka inside his head, it destroys the simple things he's thinking and of course the normal feelings and emotions he felt before at the time he's being so innocent.

He still can't prove to himself that he loves Hisoka because he still need to find out if he's the one for him. But that's what he felt whenever he's thinking about him. His heart pounds all the time and it gives him the chills.

He really needed to think about it clearly maybe if he sees Hisoka, his problems might end. But that can't be helped, he needed to talk to him if he sees him.

But he's nowhere around, he can't even tell where he is right now. What if he's just behind him watching him silently but that won't even happen.

While he was stopping by somewhere, he felt that someone was following him because he sensed a zetsu.

Maybe Killua was following him but that's impossible, he's too tired to be walking around. So who could it be? If he turns around, someone behind him might walk away immediately.

He hesitated with his body sweating then he slowly turned back behind him. When he turned back he definitely saw something, no someone!

He doesn't know who or what but he followed it. He's really sure that he really saw something and it was behind him, there's a proof because he noticed a zetsu.

Gon walked slowly and finds out what was it, he's really curious about it and he wanted to know what it was.

He searched around, but he saw nothing but the trees. It's not actually right there but he knows where, he immediately turned behind him and when he did, his eyes widened and saw the one that he's not expecting.

It was Hisoka!

Wait, is he really the one he saw? Yes!

Hisoka suddenly ran faster and Gon chased him. Gon was sure that he'll catch him, he's almost there and he was about to go in front of him but his phone vibrated on his pocket.

Therefore, he stopped. When he was distracted, he never saw Hisoka again. It was really his chance, but it was the phone's fault that made him stop.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Gon! You should return to the hotel right now!"

It was Leorio's voice he heard from the phone. He was confused why he should be returning at the hotel, but he's still disappointed that he never caught up with Hisoka.

Gon ran faster until he made his way at the hotel. He entered Leorio's room and he saw Killua and Leorio focusing on something at the computer.

"Gon! Where the hell have you been?" Killua said.

"I uh..."

"Let's talk about it later, Gon look!" Killua pointed something at the screen.

They saw a woman with a pink hair and a man with a long hair that looked like a samurai.

"Who are those?" Gon asked.

"Those are some members of the Genei Ryondan." Leorio said.

"Hah? Hontou ka?"

The three of them watched the video that was shown on the screen. Because they saw the Phantom Troupe, they were willing to help Kurapika about this.

This was supposed to be Kurapika's mission to hunt down the Genei Ryodan, however he was very busy being a bodyguard. It was his job anyway.

"Leorio, try to observe about those two. I'll talk to Gon for a sec." Killua said.

"Okay!"

Killua held Gon's arm and brought him outside. He had something to talk about and it is for Gon.

"Gon, where have you been?" Killua asked.

"Outside." Gon answered.

"What did you do outside?" Killua asked him another question.

"You know, roaming around and-" Gon's sentence was cut off.

"What took you so long outside?"

Did it really take him so long? Maybe he did. He was thinking about his answer for Killua. What should he do? Should he tell him the truth? He hopes things won't get worst.

"Well?" Killua was waiting for Gon's answer.

"Actually I...saw...Hisoka..." Gon said.

"You saw WHAT?"

"See? That's why I was planning not to tell you about it." Gon looked down.

"Chotto matte, chotto matte. You saw Hisoka. Really? Where is he?" Killua was really curious about it.

"You think it was easy to find him? I mean, I sensed his zetsu and I was about to talk to him but then I was interrupted." Gon explained.

"Ohh, narohodou no. Gomenasai, Gon." Killua held his best friend's shoulder.

"Daijobou no Killua. Maybe I'll see him again, he's just around here." Gon smiled.

"Sou da. Okay, let's return on Leorio's room now."

After the talk they had, they went back inside the room. Killua said they'll only talk for a second but it already became minutes.

Anyway, Leorio was still observing about the members and they were just walking around.

They were planning that maybe they should follow them, so that they may know if they could have a hideout somewhere.

So the three of them tried to make a move already. They just saw each other just earlier from now and they immediately had something to do like this, chasing the two members of Genei Ryodan.

* * *

They were outside the hotel and tried to find the two members of Genei Ryodan at somewhere they'd just found at the computer a while ago.

When they're hesitating outside in front of the hotel, they discussed something about how they should follow them without being noticed.

Because Killua was used on using the shadow step, he can walk without even making a sound.

"Gon, if the two of them split up, follow the woman." Killua said.

"Mm. Wakatta." Gon nodded.

"Have you actually trailed anyone before?" Killua asked.

"Eto ne...during the Hunter Exam, I've trailed..."

Gon can't mention the name of the one he falls in love with. He doesn't know why he's too embarrassed to say it but he can't control himself about it. He was blushing and again his heart pounded so fast.

"You've trailed..."

"I-I've trailed...Hiso-ka..."

"R-REALLY? Without him noticing about it?" Killua was shocked when he heard about it. He never expected that Gon would really do it.

"Of course, I've been following him for the whole day."

Killua's eyes widened and he'd just noticed that Gon can't stop himself from removing Hisoka from his mind again.

"Sugoi! Not bad!" Leorio said.

Killua suddenly punched Gon's head. It was really necessary for Gon so that he could focus on what they have to do.

"Itai! Nanda no sore?" Gon said rubbing the part of his head that Killua punched.

"Iie. Betsu ni..." Killua crossed his arms. "Ja, ikuse!"

"Osu!"

* * *

So, Gon and Killua found the two members and they followed both of them. They were contacting with each other silently and jumped over the roofs.

The woman with the pink hair and the samurai noticed that they're being followed but Gon and Killua still continued to follow the two of them because they wanted to find out about their secret base.

Killua knows that this kind of thing might be dangerous but he wanted to do this for Kurapika to tell him everything they knew about the Genei Ryodan.

The two they've been following hesitated for a while. They talked about something like the _chain user, chain user_ blah blah blah...

That's what Gon and Killua heard, it's all about the chain user that killed one of their members.

They were hiding at some place that's 'maybe' safe for the two of them so that they won't be seen. Both of them were also talking at the phone quietly about their plans on how not to be noticed.

When Killua heard the ring tone from below, he told Gon that he'll hang up and he acted so nervous that his body was sweating.

The samurai answered the phone. It looks like he was talking to another member of the spiders. He talked so loud that the two best friends could even hear what he was saying.

As the two of them were trying to watch the two members, they realized that they were spotted!

They immediately ran faster BUT they saw a tall man and also a woman, different from those members that they've trailed.

Because of that, they hesitated and looked at them. Killua dashed through the walls and he moved so fast but even if he's way too fast, he's still caught by the tall man.

His two legs were caught but even though he still tried to escape, so there he escaped.

When he escaped, he saw the samurai at the window standing right there, talking to the man.

After that, the samurai asked Killua some of the questions. Killua answered any of it but he kept his nervous acts.

Behind Gon was the pink haired woman standing then looked to the other woman that was in front of him.

"Little boy, do you know the chain user?" The woman with a blonde hair asked.

"Mm. A Nen user who uses chains to fight. We're looking for him, he asked you to follow us, right?" The pink haired woman talked.

"Wa-Wakaranai no. We're following you for our own reasons." Gon answered.

The samurai asked the final question to Killua.

"Do you want to die now or later?" He asked.

Right now, Gon was planning to escape because of the open spaces. When his feet started moving, He was suddenly caught by the pink haired woman, she was really fast.

Now there were already four members of the spiders they saw. They took Gon and Killua and brought them inside the car.

The woman with a sharp nose kept asking Gon if he knows the chain user, though his answer's still the same because he didn't know who it was.

This time, the woman putted her arm on Killua's shoulder and asked him the same thing.

Killua answered nothing.

The car stopped somewhere at the place where everything looks so ruined. The two best friends walked with the Genei Ryodan and they were leaded inside the dark ruined building.

Killua and Gon acted so quiet and also nervous a little. The woman stopped and welcomed the two of them on their base.

"Welcome to our base." The woman extended her hand.

The two were shocked when they saw all the members of the Genei Ryodan. Now they've found out about the Genei Ryodan's hideout.

The two tried to look around because the place looks so wide, but it was also dark a little.

Killua was also surprised that he saw someone he knows. It was Hisoka! He looks very familiar.

'Play dumb'

Hisoka was looking away and pretended that he doesn't know the two of them. Killua also acted like it.

Killua knows that when Gon sees Hisoka, he's not able to control himself from shouting his name and talk to him.

Gon looked on his right, he saw a very familiar person. It was Hisoka, the one he's been finding for the long search he had.

He blushed and he tried to let the words come out from his mouth. He wanted to yell Hisoka's name right now.

"Hi-" He was about to do it but Killua covered his mouth.

"Himitsu da yo Gon, ne?" Killua smiled nervously. 'Gon try to keep quiet, act like you don't know him!' Killua whispered.

Gon didn't want to ruin his own chance, he wanted to talk to Hisoka right now because it's really important!

* * *

_Chapter 4...done! My projects are so done, yes! I finished this chapter!  
I know it took soooooooo long when I've updated this but finally...it's here.  
There, Hisoka's appearance._

_Please review! I really like to see some new reviews XD_


	5. Truth is so difficult

Killua was covering Gon's mouth, but Gon wanted to be released. This is supposed to be his chance and he didn't want to ruin it!

His best friend knows that it's really important for Gon that he didn't wanna miss his chance but now's not the time yet. The Genei Ryodan are surrounding them and they didn't wanted to get killed do they?

Gon removed Killua's hand but because he understands everything, he kept his mouth shut. He crossed his arms and never spoke a word but acted like an upset person though he really is upset.

"Do you know someone here?" The samurai guy said.

"Ahh...iie..." Killua rubbed the back of his head and sweat dropped.

"I'm just mentioning 'himitsu' because both of us have secrets." Gon said seriously with a tone of depression.

"Uh...sou, sou!" Killua smiled.

"Che, you both have secrets, huh?" Samurai guy named Nobunaga crossed his arms. "What's your secret? Could you tell me?"

"Hell no!"

Gon and Killua bumped down on the floor and sweat dropped.

"Yosh..."

Nobunaga tied his hair and looked down at Gon.

"I'll challenge you." He said.

"Ehh? To what?"

"Let's do an arm wrestling. I wanna test your strength, kid."

Gon and Nobunaga went on to their position and placed their arms on the piece of broken cement.

"Ready, go!"

Nobunaga had noticed the skills of the boy so he's trying to figure out how strong Gon is. Gon's still lack of strength and he can't defeat the samurai because of the pain he felt in his hand and of course because he's feeling weak.

Every time he loses, Nobunaga wanted to do it one more time. He wanted to see how strong the boy was and he doesn't believe that Gon is weak.

"Kid, I don't believe that this kind of strength is all you've got. What do you think is my rank in arm wrestling?"

"Seventh or eighth?" Answered the member of the spiders.

"You're not weak but you're not strong either." Machi the pink haired woman said.

"There's this strongets guy named Uvogin. But he was killed by that chain bastard." Nobunaga added.

"We already told you about it, we don't know him!" Killua exclaimed.

"Kid, if you speak without permission again, I'll kill you." Nobunaga said to Killua.

Well, Killua doesn't want to get killed. He decided to shut the hell in his mouth and stay quiet.

Gon was still defeated again and again and again and again and the samurai guy kept saying 'One more time.' whenever Gon's hand was down.

His hand was dripping blood because of the repeating of their arm wrestling. He endures the pain and even if he's getting bored on this, he still keeps on going.

Nobunaga kept talking about the member that got killed named Uvogin and he shows his feelings for him. He even cried whenever he talks and he's still holding Gon's hand.

Their arms were shaking but still remains in the same position. He said that the chain user bears a grudge on the Genei Ryodan and he was hired as a bodyguard in the Nostrade family.

Killua hears everything he said. When he heard those words, seems like he realized something about the chain user.

"You may not know him but you may have heard anything about him! Think hard, if you have guesses then talk!" Nobunaga squeezed Gon's hand harder.

"I said I don't really know everything! But even if I did, I'll never tell you!" Gon's blood flowed his his hands and drips down. "Why couldn't you spare that grief for the people you've killed!" Gon had a strong aura and this time, he used all he strength and took down the hand of the samurai. His strength works whenever he's angry.

When Gon took him down, suddenly a fast member grabbed his arms and placed it on his back leaning down.

Killua wants to rescue Gon but when he's about to, he realized that he can't move and a sharp card was on his neck with his blood dripping down.

"Another step and I'll cut your head." Hisoka said.

"Another question, do you know who the chain user is?" Feitan asked.

"I already told you! I had nothing to say to you!" Gon answered.

Nobunaga stopped Feitan by just a word. Feitan wanted to break Gon's arm but Nobunaga won't let him.

Their rule was, each member should never fight with each other. Because they aren't able to do some serious fights, they flip a coin instead.

"Tails." Feitan said.

"Heads." Nobunaga said.

When Nobunaga flipped the coin and put it in his arm, the spider was shown. It's heads. So Feitan released Gon then Gon jumped back near Killua.

Hisoka released Killua by putting his card away from his neck. Killua swiftly walked at Gon and asked him about what happened.

So after that, Killua had thought about the chain user and discovered it inside his head. The woman that caught them earlier named Pakunoda could read minds from just a touch.

A while ago, he had no guesses about the chain user but because he found a clue, he knows who it was and he was their friend.

Since that nobody knows who the chain user was except Killua, the spiders decided to let them go. They had no information about him and they had nothing to do about them, they should just let them escape in their base.

"You kids are lucky, you can go." Feitan turned and said to them.

"Blehhh!" Gon showed his tongue to them.

"Gon, ikuse..." Killua pulled Gon's arm because they're done in here already.

Killua wanted to go now, but Gon didn't want to. He's not finish here yet, he needs to do something here.

Gon still needs to talk to Hisoka just like he planned to, but how? He can't tell him everything if this place was surrounded by the Genei Ryodan.

"Gon, what are you doing? Let's go."

So I guess Gon had no chance after all. He just stared at Hisoka then he looked down and walked away. Now he feels guilt. The guilt from his heart that he forced himself to betray his important intention and follow the path to his own selfish way.

The two of them go out at the warehouse. Gon kept walking with Killua beside him. His emotion of being so upset never faded away since just a while ago. He embraced himself with his own arms and looked down with his shining tears running down from his eyes.

He kept asking himself why? Why did he waste his chance? Why did he let himself go without telling the truth to Hisoka?

He only cried for that reason only. It's only just that kind of situation he has but why should he really cry about it? For him it's really a big problem. He feels heartbroken.

Hisoka was heading at the exit of their base. Other members wondered where the hell he's going.

"Hisoka? Where do you think you're going?" Nobunaga asked.

"I'm going outside." He answered directly.

"Hm? Doushite no?"

Hisoka didn't answer but he continued to walk with his hand raising. Well there's no need to ask more, it's quite understood that if he goes outside, he'll just roam around somewhere.

When he was outside, he saw Gon as he was walking away from him. He actually noticed how much Gon stared at him and he knew that Gon had something to do with him like he wanted to say something to him. He knew Gon's reaction whenever he stares at him that much.

So Gon returns at the hotel with Killua. They went inside their room and sat down at the bed doing nothing but act silently.

"Gon, have you guessed who the chain user was? The one they were talking earlier." Killua said.

"No. No I don't." Gon said with a low tone.

"I actually thought it was Kurapika. I'm pretty confident that it was him because-"

"I need to go outside." Gon said.

"Eh? Oi matte, Gon!" Killua was about to finish talking to him but it's too late because Gon already closed the door and he's already outside.

Gon walked all the way to the place that's private. No one around but him alone above the roof of the building that he could see everything below. He needs a private time for himself. This never happened only once but now it's twice.

Last time he was so upset at the Whale Island, he walks out and went to some place that was private and it happened again. Killua wanted to calm his best friend but he was thinking that situations might end worse.

So it's better if he'll wait for a moment that Gon's emotions will get back to normal.

As Gon was having some private time for himself, he heard a voice behind him. The voice does sound so familiar that he felt embarrassed to look behind him.

"What are you doing here alone all by yourself?" Hisoka behind him, asked him about it. Gon feels too shy to answer or maybe he couldn't answer because his mind is empty and it is full of sadness and depression.

Gon turned behind him but he didn't saw Hisoka. Must be his imagination. He looked down then tried to notice something beside him.

It's just Hisoka. Hisoka?! It made Gon surprised that he fell on the building but suddenly held by Hisoka. He should thank Hisoka for saving his life.

"Why you! You scared me and I almost died!" Gon exclaimed.

"But I actually caught you." Hisoka smiled though he's still holding Gon's arm but the young hunter didn't notice it.

"Whatever. I need some private time for myself. So, I want you to leave right now!" _Wait, what the hell am I saying?_

"Okay, if you say so." Hisoka slowly walked away and predicted that Gon wanted him to return back.

"Wait! Hisoka!" Gon ran to Hisoka then embraced him tightly. "I- I never wanted you to leave now. I'm just out of myself, whenever I'm looking at you. It always gives me the feeling that I couldn't explain." Gon said.

"Things you couldn't explain? What do you mean by that?" Gon was still hugging him but he was holding Gon's shoulders.

"I can't I-" Gon was crying and holding Hisoka's shirt tightly. "Hisoka! I'm sorry if I'm crying. I'm just glad that I saw you again and I had the chance to be with you." Gon was saying like he's out of himself that he releases everything he thought that comes outside his mouth.

"Chance to be with me? Why? You missed me?" Hisoka was smiling as he talks to Gon and he touched his soft spiky hair.

"No! No, that's not what I meant I- argh! What the hell am I saying?!" Gon complained to himself.

Gon can't really understand what he's saying. He can't control his mouth from saying everything because he thought that everything he says was fake and he denies that he was telling the truth.

This chance is not only for Gon, this is also a chance for Hisoka. Of course he was planning to do this ever since he was closer to Gon but he's waiting for the perfect time.

So, while Gon was busy shutting his mouth and thinking, Hisoka leaned down and he lets his lips move closer at Gon's.

He gave Gon a deep kiss. Gon was shocked when Hisoka was actually kissing him. His face turned red and spaced out from Hisoka.

"I have a question for you, do you like me?" Hisoka asked.

"I...I...I..." Gon can't answer the simple question. He's only gonna say yes or no but it was difficult for him. "Sorry, I can't say it yet. I like you, but I can't say it yet." Gon looked down.

"Souka. If you wanted to tell me the truth soon, just come to me." Hisoka said as he walks away. "Oh, and you still owe me a kiss."

He didn't tell him the truth, but at least he received a sweet kiss and also a sweet saying. Maybe now's not the time for him to reveal the truth about Hisoka yet. Maybe, he still needs to think about it yet before he could speak the whole truth.

* * *

Gon returns to the hotel then he walked inside the room. Killua saw him and he was glad the Gon's finally back!

"Gon, you're back! Where the hell have you been? You've returned so late. You know I was so worried about you!" Killua said. Actually he was really worried about Gon but he didn't know that something best happened today.

"Killua, you don't need to worry about me. I feel great!" Gon smiled.

"Wah! Hontou da yo? Wait, what happened? Have you talked with Hisoka? Did you tell him the truth?" Killua asked several questions because he's very curious seeing the happy face on his best friend's face.

"Yes, we've talked. But I haven't told to him about the truth." Gon looked down.

"Aww, why not?"

"Ah, never mind about it."

Gon blushed as he touched his lips. He created a flashback that he was kissed by Hisoka then he smiled and chuckled.

"Gon, what happened? Why are you so happy? C'mon tell me!"

"One word. K-I-S-S." Gon said as he quickly made his way to the bathroom and closed the door.

"That's it? Hey! Tell me more! Gon!"

* * *

_Yes, chapter 5 finished. Well, there are more chapters to go and I hope it could reach higher than ten chapters! ._

_Me: Gon-san, why didn't you tell him the truth?! It was your chance!_

_Gon: You told me so. You wanted this chapter to be longer right?_

_Me: Ahh...sou da..._

_Minnasan, PLEASE REVIEW!_


	6. Hisoka loves me?

It was a beautiful morning. Gon got up from the bed then stretched his arms with a yawn that came out from his mouth.

He had the most perfect sleep because he slept so well and his mind is feeling great! Especially the moment he had last night with Hisoka.

That's right. He had the chance to talk with Hisoka yesterday but except that he hadn't told him about the truth yet. He couldn't think of anything about how he should tell him about the truth. What should he do? He was thinking if he'll stand in front of his crush then tell him the truth.

_"Hisoka...aishiteru."_

Like that? Yes. It might work, but actually he's thinking that he should tell him about it in a special way like going out on a date or something. But he's not going to tell him about it immediately, he still needs to prepare himself for it until it'll be a perfect time for him to reveal it.

He needs to find out if Hisoka was not cheating on him or he truly loves Gon, and when it proves it, he'll definitely tell him the whole truth.

It's not as easy as he thought. He needs to find a way on how he'll do it. How is he supposed to see him? Hisoka is at the base of the spider and he's not planning to return there because he didn't want to get himself killed.

Hisoka had said that if Gon wants to see him, he'll just come to him. How is he gonna come on the spider's base? He's so stupid. He didn't even know what the hell he's been saying.

But whatever no time to think about that right now. He still needs to refresh himself because today's the happiest day of his life! He didn't know why it was but he feels like it.

As he was changing his clothes, he remembered what Killua told him last night about the chain user. It was actually Kurapika! He missed him so much that he wanted to see him, it's been a while since they haven't really contacted with each other.

Now that he thinks about it, he wanted to wake Killua up even though he's still asleep. He found out that he was drooling and saying something like _'Choco...robo...kun...' _and he even added a snore as he talks in his sleep.

It's not that Gon wanted to interrupt his beauty sleep, it's just because he had a wonderful mood and he probably does some of those things when he had that kind of mood. Sometimes it's really annoying because he destroys your moments and you'll probably get irritated but they don't mind him at all.

"Ohayou, Killua!" Gon shook Killua's body as he tries to wake him up.

Killua blinked his eyes twice and wiped of the saliva on his mouth.

"Ohayou, Gon!" Killua said and he added a yawn after.

"Ne Killua, do you think we could contact Kurapika?" Gon smiled widely while he asks Killua.

"Contact him? But why? Maybe he's busy doing his job." Killua said sleepily rubbing his right eye.

"We'll tell him that we found the Genei Ryodan! And of course I wanted to talk to him because we haven't seen him for a while."

Killua got confused about Gon's request. But Gon's right, they'll definitely tell him about the spiders. It's just that, it's weird that Gon woke Killua early in the morning and yet he noticed him that he acts excited and well.

So fine, Killua decides to tell Kurapika about it. But the problem is that they haven't got his number. They both know that Leorio had Kurapika's number because Leorio told them that he's been contacting with Kurapika.

He's just on the next room. They went outside of their room and knocked loudly at Leorio's door.

"Leorio, Leorio! Open the door ossan!" Killua said.

Gon stopped Killua from knocking the door and tried to listen on Leorio's room. They heard him talking to someone but he's alone, is he talking to himself?

Killua held the door knob and it seems open. They suddenly opened the door and found out that Leorio was holding a phone. Both of their eyes widened and very curious about who the person he's talking to.

"Oi ossan! Sore wa dare?" Killua asked.

"Urusai da yo! I'm talking to Kurapika!" Leorio whispered then continued to talk at the phone.

"Kurapika?" Gon and Killua looked and asked with each other.

"Ah right! Okay, bye." Leorio said as he tries to end the call.

"No no no no! Don't-" It's too late. The call ended. Bad luck for Gon and Killua.

"Mm? What are yo brats doing here?" Leorio asked.

"The...call..." Killua knelt down and closed his hands tightly. "Dameeeeeeeeeeee!" Killua yelled. The birds from the rooftop flew away because of Killua's loud scream.

Leorio and Gon were covering their ears. His loud scream echoed around the room and people even heard it from outside. They were wondering about who the hell screamed loudly in this hour? It's still early in the morning and others even woke up from their sleep.

"What the hell was that? Why did you scream?" Leorio asked.

"The call...the call...the...call...shit!" Killua punched the floor and cried. "Why the hell did you turn it off? You know how important that call was? I was supposed to hear Kurapika's sweet voice when we tell him that we found the spider's base. He might say 'You found their base Killua? Sugoi! You're amazing Killua!' Haaahhh...I'm amazing!" Killua was daydreaming and drooling while he says all those things. He's obssessed on telling Kurapika about it. But why? Nah, like who cares?

Gon and Leorio sweat dropped thinking what's wrong with him? But they don't really need to call Kurapika so suddenly. Gon was thinking if he'll contact him maybe later. He just needs to get Kurapika's number and talk to him about it.

It was Killua who got upset when he didn't talk to Kurapika immediately, but why did he even want to talk to him so badly? He was cursing his words when he hadn't heard Kurapika's voice. All he wanted was to Kurapika tell him that he's amazing because he found the base but it wasn't him alone, he's with Gon! That kid had the craziness in his mind.

"Killua, calm down. We don't really need to call Kurapika immediately." Gon sweat dropped as he touched Killua's back.

Even when Gon calms him down, he's still crying. He looked at his phone he's been holding because it had an image of Kurapika in it. He really missed him and he wanted to see him again.

Gon stood up and walked at Leorio to ask him what's Kurapika's number. Leorio wrote his number at the paper then he gave it to Gon. When Gon's about to receive it, Killua quickly took the paper and jumped joyfully. He's glad that he got Kurapika's number! His eyes turned to heart shaped and returned to his room.

"Oi matte Killua! You're not supposed to call him all by yourself, it was my idea!" Gon said while chasing Killua.

Killua copied the number from the paper and typed it on his cell phone. He lets Kurapika's phone ringing because he dialled his number.

He waited patiently for Kurapika to answer. It's not really long, Killua heard a voice spoke on his phone.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Ku-Kurapika!? Is that you?" Killua said.

"Killua?" Kurapika answered.

Gon quickly took the phone from Killua's hand and spoke on it.

"Kurapika!" Gon said.

"Gon?" Kurapika was shocked when he heard their voices.

"Yokatta, we've finally contacted you. Listen, we have something to tell you." Gon said seriously.

"Uh, I'm actually busy, I'll call you back."

"No wait, we found the spider's base! We ran through the troupe and they caught us. But both of us escaped after that." Gon spoke quickly to prevent Kurapika from turning off his phone.

Gon broke Killua's line. He's not actually prepared to tell him about it but Gon was the one who said it first. Kurapika's eyes widened when he heard what they just said. It was actually his own way to find the spider's base but it seems like Gon and Killua found it first.

It was his fault for following Light Nostrade's orders of protecting his daughter but it's his job so he has to do what his boss will say.

Every word what Gon says, he couldn't actually believe it. He even yelled at him when he heard what Gon had said. He's just telling them that it's dangerous to get close to them.

This time, Killua was acting serious. He held the phone and talked to Kurapika. He asked him everything he knows but Kurapika doesn't want to answer some more. They just wanted to help Kurapika but he refuses.

That's what happened every time they're asking Kurapika to let them help him because he wanted to do this his own way.

Killua's having a bad mood right now. He feels like yelling Kurapika over the phone. He's just saying these things because he wanted to help Kurapika.

"You're the chain user that killed one of their members, right? They're looking for you. If you don't want us to help you, we'll do whatever just to help!" There, he yelled at him. He quickly shoved the phone at Gon and looked away with his hands inside his pocket.

"Kurapika, let us help you...Please."

Kurapika hesitated for a while with no idea what he'll say back. But instead, he told them that he'll call them back and turned off the phone.

So that's how it ended. They thought that Kurapika would support them but it turns out that he feels protective for the two of them so he scolded the two of them at the phone.

* * *

It was afternoon already Gon and Killua did nothing for the whole day. Killua was lying on the bed sleeping because he actually didn't sleep well. Gon woke him up early in the morning and his sleep was not complete.

Gon moved his legs while sitting on the bed. He was thinking what he should do for today, he's been inside the room for the whole day.

"What am I gonna do?" He said as he positioned himself upside down at the bed. "It's boring, I wanna do something."

He took out the phone from his pocket and looked at the time. While he was looking at it, meanwhile it vibrated. He had a phone call. He wonders who it was because he only saw a number.

He pressed the button and answered it. "Moshi moshi?"

"Gon..."

What a surprise, it was Kurapika!

"Kurapika?" Gon's eyes widened and he's glad that Kurapika called.

Kurapika told Gon at the phone that he had something to tell him. It's about the Genei Ryodan members that were all dead. He actually saw it and he wanted the four of them to have a meeting together, tomorrow. They haven't saw each other for a long time so now it's time that they'll be together again. They missed those memorable times together.

* * *

Gon was at the park with Killua, putting all the food together at the ground. They're having a picnic which was fun, but because they're hungry, they ate all of it and stuffed all of them inside their mouth.

Kurapika was heading his way through them but his face looks depressed. Gon saw him and mentioned his name. He walked towards him and faced him. He feels happy for Kurapika that the spiders are dead so Kurapika had nothing to do right now but celebrate, though he still looks upset because he had nothing to do.

They're planning to return at the hotel and meet at the private place because Kurapika had to tell his friends something that's important. The three of them returned while Kurapika called Leorio because he's with Zepile.

So as the four of them were there at the hotel, they used the elevator to go upstairs on Gon and Killua's room, that's where they'll talk about something.

The four of them sat down together then Kurapika showed his chains to them. He talked to him about his power that could be only used against the troupe. He explained everything about it but it's only for the four of them. They won't tell anyone about this besides them.

That kind of secret is really important that no one should know about it. Killua was worried about this situation because he knew that maybe there were survivors at the troupe and one of them could read minds and Nobunaga was also hunting Kurapika for revenge.

But it's safe. As long as they haven't found out who Kurapika is, they'll be safe.

"Actually, I've been contacting Hisoka." Kurapika bowed his head and said.

"Hisoka?" The three of them said in chorus.

"Hisoka?" Gon repeated.

"Hisoka knows that I'm the chain user, so we made an alliance. He wants to kill the leader of the troupe but the leader's already dead. So I don't know what he'll do for now..."

Wow. Hisoka's name was mentioned by them. Gon was groaning by the time he mentions the name or he hears his name and it even makes him remember about what just happened to them.

"Shimata...Hisoka...Hisoka...Hisoka..." Gon kept repeating his name and he's even blushing because his head won't let go of him.

Kurapika was confused about Gon acting weird. Why did he react so suddenly after discussing about Hisoka?

"What's wrong, Gon?" Kurapika said.

Killua sweat dropped and laugh while patting Gon's back. "Ahahahaha! He's fine, he's fine he's just..." He told Leorio and Kurapika about Gon's secret that he had a crush on him.

"Ehh? He...likes him? Wow...pfftt..." Leorio was starting to laugh loudly. "Hahahahaha! He likes the...hahahaha!"

Killua and Kurapika sweat dropped while Gon was patting his heart and panting.

"How rude Leorio!" Kurapika punched him hardly. Leorio's nose was bleeding, lying down at the floor laughing slightly.

"Gon, calm down!" Killua took the water bottle from the fridge and suggests him to drink it. "Gon, have some water. Calm down!"

Gon drank the water and stopped panicking. How weird, he's like this from just a name they mentioned.

"I'm okay. I'm okay." Gon said.

"Geez what's wrong with you? Next time, try to control yourself." Killua said while helping Gon stand up.

"Gon, let's go outside, just the two of us." Kurapika said as he held Gon's hand.

"Can we come too?" Leorio asked.

"No, just the two of us..." Kurapika and Gon walked outside the door.

Killua was looking at them then he turned to Leorio.

"Baka, it's their private time! Don't bother! Unless, I'll be going outside to..." Killua said.

Kurapika and Gon were outside at the hotel, not really far from there but it's at the park. The two of them made their way at the park so they sat down at the bench looking what's in front of them.

Kurapika started to open his mouth and spoke. "Gon, do you love Hisoka?" Kurapika asked him without looking at him.

"Nani? What do you mean? I don't love him! I just like him..." Gon was spacing out from Kurapika then he blushed and looked down.

What happened? When he's at the Whale Island, he told Killua that he love Hisoka, but why is he denying it? Maybe he's not ready to tell what's the truth because he still needs to prove it if Hisoka loves him, so that's how he'll reveal the truth.

"Like, love, nothing's different. Even if you say you just like him, it still means that you love him." Kurapika turned to Gon.

"No, it's true! How can I love him if I don't even know if he loves me? I don't know. If he'll tell me that he loves me then I'll definitely love him back also." Gon said.

"Gon, it doesn't matter. You still love him. You still don't understand what love actually means but, he also loves you."

Gon was surprised when he heard it. He looked up at Kurapika with his eyes shaking and shining brightly.

"He...loves..." Gon's eyes widened then looked down. "But, how did you know?"

" .Su." Kurapika smiled then he looked down at Gon. "You go ask him..."

Gon stood up and looked at Kurapika. He smiled and tried to speak about something.

"Kurapika, give me Hisoka's number..."

Gon copied the number on his phone and started to contact him. When Hisoka answered, he hesitated when he heard his voice.

"Hisoka...I just wanna tell you that...I...that I...I want to see you. Just go to the place where we met because...I have something to tell you." Gon said.

Hisoka was listening on what Gon was saying. He knows that Gon wanted to see him and he knows the place on where they should meet, so he's right there already on the top of the building waiting for him. He's been there since yesterday just trying to check if Gon was there to see him but finally Gon was able to talk to him.

"I'm here. If you don't arrive here in 60 seconds, I will leave already." Hisoka said and after that he ended the call.

Gon looked at Kurapika and smiled at him. He had no time left, he needs to be there in 60 seconds. He ran faster through the road but he didn't memorise where he was going yesterday so it made him waste much time. He watched at the time while running faster not sure if he's going the right way.

But somehow he seems to remember the way he was going. Only 20 seconds left, he's sure that he'll make it.

After 2 seconds, he made it. He saw Hisoka standing over there at the building looking at him with a smile on his face. Gon was panting because he got tired from running very fast but what's important is that he made it.

"So, you made it." Hisoka walked closer to him.

"Hisoka...I should tell you that I..."

***Flash***

_~To be continued..._

* * *

_Done! Chapter 6 updated! Wow I finally wrote up to 3,000+ words. It's actually stupid that I always put romantic parts near the ending but I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It's really hard to update so sudden because it's hard to think. This will continue, I'm not sure when it will end but I also have to focus for my KilluGon story. _

Please review! I'm going to appreciate it if you review! Please it makes me happy so much and it also makes me wanna update faster!


End file.
